


Un bacio non ha mai ucciso nessuno

by Akune_Niives



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akune_Niives/pseuds/Akune_Niives
Summary: Stiles incontra Derek in un locale. Dal testo:"Stiles aveva investigato su di lui e aveva scoperto solo che si chiamava Derek e che frequentava quel posto solo per tenere d'occhio la sorella, Cora. L'informazione non migliorò l'umore di Stiles. (...) Era scoraggiato ma, con Scott in vacanza con Kira e Liam e Lydia fuori città, continuava comunque a tornare nel locale ogni sera, nessuna eccezione."





	

Più Stiles cercava di guardarsi attorno, più il suo sguardo si fermava sulla figura davanti a sé.  
  
Era ormai un mese che frequentava quel locale (ovvero da quando aveva scoperto ed accettato la sua bisessualità) e ricordava ancora la prima volta in cui lo aveva visto: poggiato al bancone con in mano un bicchiere pieno di un qualche tipo di cocktail di colore scuro, che fissava una ragazza mentre lei si dimenava sulla pista da ballo.  
Da quel momento non era più riuscito a staccare lo sguardo da quegli occhi verde chiaro che ogni tanto sondavano il locale e spesso si fermavano proprio su di lui.  
  
Stiles aveva investigato (come era solito fare per qualsiasi cosa che attirasse particolarmente la sua attenzione) su di lui, chiacchierando con il barista e aveva scoperto solo che si chiamava Derek e che frequentava quel posto solo per tenere sotto controllo la sorella, Cora, poiché non lo avevano mai visto entrare e/o uscire con qualcuno che non fosse la giovane ragazza.  
  
L'informazione non migliorò l'umore di Stiles.   
Se era lì solo per quel motivo, allora non era necessariamente gay o bisessuale, ma solo un fratellone iperprotettivo.  
Stiler era scoraggiato ma, con Scott in vacanza con Kira e Liam e Lydia fuori città, continuava a tornare nel locale ogni sera, nessuna eccezione.  
  
Fu un venerdì sera come tanti, mentre cercava senza successo di trovare i soldi per pagarsi il drink, che il giovane uomo si avvicinò a lui. Beh, lo spazio era poco e più che "avvicinato" gli si era dovuto praticamente spalmare addosso per riuscire a farsi notare dal barista.  
Lo guardò per un momento, ordinò un cocktail dal nome strano e spostò di nuovo lo sguardo su Stiles, che si era pietrificato sul posto per il contatto ravvicinato.  
Erano a così pochi centimetri di distanza che poté sentire il suo profumo, cosa che lo frastornò ancor di più.  
Derek prese il cocktail e, con un sorriso malcelato, posò i soldi sul bancone.

«Offro io..» gli disse, e pagò al barista entrambe le bevute.

Stiles non fece in tempo a reagire che Derek si era già dileguato in mezzo alla folla.  
Non tentò di cercarlo, rimase semplicemente seduto al bancone con un sorriso da ebete sul volto per quasi tutta la sera. Poi decise di tornare a casa.  
  
  
  
  
I giorni si susseguivano, l'estate andava avanti e Stiles continuava interperrito a tornare ogni sera al locale. Ed ogni sera gli sguardi fra lui e Derek diventavano sempre più frequenti, più lunghi e più intensi.  
Più volte Stiles aveva provato ad avvicinarsi ma o franava rovinosamente a terra inciampando su qualcosa o urtando qualcuno oppure Derek spariva dalla sua vista appena accennava un passo verso di lui.  
Ma Stiles non era una persona che si arrendeva facilmente. Era testardo, cocciuto e non gettava mai la spugna, tirava avanti finché non raggiungeva il suo obiettivo.  
  
Una sera di fine Luglio, mentre si stava preparando nella sua stanza, prese la sua decisione: lo avrebbe baciato quella stessa notte. O almeno ci avrebbe provato. Non gli importava se poi non lo avrebbe più rivisto o se lo avrebbe addirittura rifiutato. Avrebbe dato la colpa all'alcool e se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione.  
_"Un bacio non ha mai ucciso nessuno"_  pensò, mentre si lanciava nella sua Jeep e si dirigeva al locale.

E lo fece.

Vide Derek arrivare insieme alla sorella verso le 23:50, ordinare un drink e poggiarsi con la schiena al muro con una mano in tasca e l'altra che reggeva il bicchiere, mentre la sorella si lanciava sulla pista puntando verso persone che la accolsero con baci e abbracci.  
Stiles era già al terzo bicchiere di vodka&redbull e sentiva la testa leggera, come se fosse una nuvola.  
Si avvicinò a Derek senza farsi vedere e gli spuntò davanti, facendolo leggermente trasalire. Lo guardò con sguardo interrogativo, alzando le sopracciglia.  
Stiles rise a quel gesto e scosse le spalle.  
La loro conversazione non verbale andò avanti ancora per qualche altro secondo e poi, a tradimento, Stiles si sporse in avanti, alzandosi sulle punte dei piedi, e lo fece.

Posò delicatamente le sue labbra su quelle di Derek.

Il giovane uomo spalancò leggermente gli occhi per la sorpresa.  
Stiles si fece audace e posò una mano sul collo di Derek, appena sotto l'orecchio.

Si staccò dopo poco, non sentendo alcuna risposta da parte del giovane davanti a sé e lo guardò puntando gli occhi nei suoi. Vi lesse sorpresa e lo sentì irrigidirsi, ma fu felice almeno di non trovare del disgusto sul suo viso.  
Con un po' di dispiacere si allontanò, gli sorrise e se ne andò lasciando Derek nella stessa posizione in cui lo aveva trovato.

Nonostante avesse bevuto, riuscì a tornare a casa illeso e pregò che suo padre, lo sceriffo, non fosse in casa.

Il silenzio che lo accolse gli fece ricordare che il padre aveva il turno di notte.

Sospirò, rilassandosi un poco e riuscì ad arrivare in camera sua (non senza aver rischiato di cadere dalle scale almeno un paio di volte), lanciandosi poi sul letto con le braccia aperte.  
Si leccò istintivamente le labbra, come da abitudine, e sentì il suo sapore.  
Una strana, forte e pesante sensazione si fece largo dentro di lui fino a stringergli cuore e stomaco in una morsa che gli toglieva il fiato.  
Decise di farsi una doccia per scrollarsela via di dosso.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Riemerse dal bagno in una nuvola di vapore dopo un tempo indefinito, si mise un paio di pantaloni della tuta e tornò a stendersi sul letto.

_"Niente da fare.."_  rifletté  _"Sento ancora quel sapore.."_

Ripensò al bacio.

Aveva trovato le labbra di Derek molto morbide.. Decisamente  _troppo_  morbide, le più morbide che avesse mai baciato.

Ci pensò e ci ripensò, ma il pensiero di quel morbido contatto gli diede il tormento per tutta la notte.

Si sfiorò le labbra per ore, con la mente che viaggiava libera, e si accorse che era vero: un bacio poteva uccidere.

Non mentre lo dai, ma dopo.

Stiles piagnucolò e si avvolse fra le lenzuola come a formare un bozzolo, mentre la sensazione che aveva avvertito prima di fare la doccia stava tornando prepotentemente all'attacco.

Era fregato.

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo autrice:  
> Heeeeeey, salve! Questa pazzia è nata alle 3 di notte e sono saltata fuori dal letto come una furia perché temevo di dimenticarla.. E l'ho pubblicata subito.. Spero vivamente che possa piacervi e vi dico già da subito che ho in mente un piccolo sequel per questa storia. Beh, d'altronde è ovvio.. Non posso lasciar finire la storia in questo modo! Arriverà presto, ve lo prometto :3  
> Ciao, A.


End file.
